La culpa es de la noche
by qaroinlove
Summary: Y, finalmente, para colmo, había tenido el descaro de ir a morir en Kentucky de todos los lugares. Hartwin. / Harry x Eggsy. Harry Vive. UA y Traducción.


**La culpa es de la noche**

* * *

 **Disclaimer;** Nope, ningún caballero Kingsman y nada referente a ellos me pertenece, y esta genial historia es de coffeeinallcaps a mí solo la traducción.

 **Summary:** Y, finalmente, para colmo, había tenido el descaro de ir a morir en Kentucky de todos los lugares.

 **Notas:** Tengo un crush con esta pareja, y esta película.

* * *

 **0.**

 **.**

Esto es algo que le ocurre a Eggsy años después del hecho, cuando el polvo se ha asentado y todo está bien:

Allí sentado en la oficina con paredes de color rojo de Harry, viendo que la pantalla del portátil, que no acaba de perder a su mentor recién descubierta, su mejor-tal-vez-podría-haber-sido-algo-mas (aunque ese pensamiento realmente no se había solidificado en su mente, sin embargo, seguía ondeando alrededor de su subconsciente, aguardando pacientemente a su tiempo). También perdió a la única persona que había logrado amar.

Daisy lo amaba clara e inocentemente. Su madre lo amaba lo mejor que podía, pero desesperadamente inadecuada, demasiado atormentado por la pérdida y la culpa que le diera lo que necesitaba cuando lo necesitaba.

Su padre lo amaba solamente hipotéticamente, supuestamente. — Tu papá te ama, Eggsy. — su madre le susurro a él, hace tantos años, de vuelta antes de que eso se convirtiera en — Tu papá te amo, Eggsy. — y luego en nada en absoluto, parte de una rutina para dormir que se había envejecido y agrietada y desvanecido con el tiempo como las fotografías del hombre del cual Eggsy no puede recordar ni una sola maldita cosa sobre él.

Harry lo había amado de manera diferente. Con calma; con total naturalidad. De la misma manera que había hecho todo lo demás. Elogios y críticas distribuidos cuidadosamente y de manera uniforme, como si se midiera con una cucharadita de antemano. Harry había creído de alguna manera en Eggsy casi desde el momento en que se conocieron, y que esa seguridad tranquila había estado presente en cada movimiento que Harry había hecho a su alrededor, cada palabra que había hablado con él, cada mirada con lo que lo había puesto a salvo. La forma en que Harry lo había amado había sido complicada y graciosa y totalmente real.

Harry solo lo había amado a él.

 **I.**

 **.**

Harry no está muerto.

Eggsy no sabe eso; no lo supo hasta hace meses después.

No lo supo hasta que él empezó a fumar más, a beber más, a comer menos.

No lo supo hasta que él pasó horas en el gimnasio del cuartel general cada día, empujándose a sí mismo demasiado duro y empujándose a sí mismo con más fuerza.

No lo supo hasta que lo encontró mirándolo con ojos legañosos en un bache desordenado de coca-cola en la parte posterior de la mano de un extraño y pensando que mierda había inhalado antes, sintiendo la quemadura familiar, la fiebre familiar.

No lo supo hasta que él había hecho todo lo posible para olvidar.

 **II.**

 **.**

La primera vez que Harry ve a Eggsy de nuevo, Eggsy se niega a mirarlo a él.

— Eggsy — dice Harry, y Eggsy ladra una risa hueca y rota y gira sobre sus talones y hace una tormenta en la oficina de Arthur- de Harry.

Merlín toca el hombro de Harry y le dice que le dé tiempo a Eggsy, porque eso es lo que él y Roxy han estado haciendo, dando tiempo a Eggsy. En parte porque es lo que Eggsy necesita, quiere, y en parte porque no tenían ni idea de qué más hacer.

Y Harry lo hace; deja a Eggsy de pie. Da tiempo a Eggsy. Se dice a sí mismo que permita a Eggsy estar de pie porque le está dando tiempo, pero en realidad es porque no puede mirar a Eggsy y saber que él es la razón de todo esto. La razón por la que Eggsy está a unas pocas libras más ligero, ahora hay delgadez en lugar de un cuerpo construido. La razón por la que Eggsy tiene esta determinada mirada, en sus ojos y un brillo saludable para su piel. La razón por la que los dedos de Eggsy no pararán temblar a menos que estén envueltos alrededor de la empuñadura de una pistola y la razón por la que Merlín no ha permitido a Eggsy sostener un arma fuera de los terrenos de entrenamiento en las últimas semanas.

Y entonces esa noche Harry se sienta en su casa, solo, con las cortinas cerradas, luces apagadas, bebiendo su whisky, cayendo bajo el peso aplastante de la certeza de que en algún lugar Eggsy está bebiendo el solo para llegar a un estado de estupor o inhalando cocaína en el baño de algún dudoso club nocturno, y todo es culpa de Harry.

 **IIIa.**

 **.**

El desglose inevitable llego unas semanas después de la designación oficial de Harry. No están seguros de si se trata de deshidratación o agotamiento o una mala reacción a una píldora que hace daño a Eggsy y lo hace terminar en el hospital. Sea lo que sea, no es nada que un goteo intravenoso y un poco de reposo en cama no solucionará. — Él va a estar como nuevo en muy poco tiempo. — una enfermera alegré le promete a Harry, y Harry asiente y empuja más allá de él a donde Eggsy está postrado. Eggsy que esta pálido y delgado y que tiene ojeras bajo sus ojos que parecen manchas de hematomas y que no va a estar tan bien como nuevo en un tiempo muy largo.

Yo hice esto, Harry piensa, y aprieta sus manos hasta llegar a los puños en ambos lados.

Los ojos de Eggsy parpadean abiertos, y Harry está a punto de decir algo ("Hola", "¿Cómo te sientes?", "Que tontería, muchacho necio", "Lo siento, Eggsy, lo siento mucho, por favor, créeme cuando Digo que yo nunca quise que nada de esto sucediera", cualquier cosa) entonces es cuando Eggsy cierra los ojos de nuevo y vuelve la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

Eso golpea a Harry como un puñetazo en el estómago, eso fue la constatación de que Eggsy no quería verlo más. Eso podría ser en realidad a la última persona que Eggsy quisiera ver. Ese momento lo deja sentir sin aliento. También le deja sentirse enojado, abrumadoramente, irracionalmente enojado. Ahora estoy aquí, ¿no es así?, quiere gritar, ¡estoy aquí!, volví, puedo no sólo…

Lo hace sentir impotente, débil. Algo a lo que no está en absoluto acostumbrado a sentir.

Se sienta en la silla junto a la cama, porque maldito sea si lo está dejando. No es como si Eggsy pudiera odiarlo más de lo que ya lo hace, ¿verdad? Así que se queda, y no dice nada, y Eggsy no dice nada. No se mueve, no abre los ojos, no gira la cabeza hacia atrás. Él tendrá que comenzar a hablar con Harry de nuevo en algún momento, sin embargo, así que Harry agarra una revista y obstinadamente se instala ahí a largo plazo.

Es sólo cuando se ven de nuevo que se da cuenta de que Eggsy está llorando en silencio, finas lágrimas deslizándose por el costado de su cara y la puesta en común en la curva de su oreja.

 **IIIb.**

 **.**

Eggsy puede sentir las lágrimas calientes goteando por sus mejillas, y él se odia a sí mismo por amor, pero él no puede parar. Se odia a sí mismo por eso, también. Se encuentra allí llorando y odiándose a sí mismo por amor. Mentiría si dijera que quiere dejar a Harry irse, pero también que quisiera que se quede, o querer tocar a Harry, sino también que quisiera que Harry lo tocara. Quería que su cuerpo dejara de sentirse de esta manera y con más ganas que su mente dejara de sentir de esta manera y, esencialmente, quería que todo su ser dejara de sentir de esta manera, con ganas de dejar de sentir en absoluto.

Harry no le toca pero también no le deja. Eggsy no puede dejar de llorar y no puede dejar de sentir y todo eso es horrible.

Roxy trata de negar con la cabeza hacia él y limpia su cara y la seca con la manga y se sienta junto a su cama y sostiene su mano. Ella no presta mucha atención a Harry tampoco, porque ella es una compañera real, pero como las horas llegan a Eggsy empieza a sentirse muy mal por eso, también, acerca de Harry Hart sentado allí todo remilgoso con su traje caro y con su revista de mala calidad, que lo tiene misteriosamente regresado de entre los muertos sólo para ser ignorado por todos.

En un momento, una de las enfermeras se dirige Harry, suponiendo que él es el padre de Eggsy y tratando de ser ' _discreta_ ' da algunos folletos de información de drogas en sus manos. El cuerpo de Eggsy decide misericordiosamente para comenzar distraerlo pateando su fiebre a un nivel superior y haciendo que su estómago se vacíe violentamente cada cinco minutos.

Merlín aparece también, y él tiene mucho que discutir con Harry. Eggsy apenas puede oír el sonido de su pulso rugiendo en sus oídos, pero él no tiene la fuerza para preocuparse por lo que dicen, lo que ellos decidan, a donde a él lo quieran llevar. No le importa, siempre y cuando él no tenga que enfrentarse a su madre así de esta manera, no otra vez. Nunca más.

Así es como termina hecho una bola de escalofríos, sudoración y congelación, al mismo tiempo, en la habitación de invitados del hombre con cuya muerte ha estado de luto por meses.

 **IV.**

 **.**

Él no puede dormir.

Está enterrado bajo tres edredones con todas sus articulaciones adoloridas y un dolor de cabeza tan mal que no puede mantener los ojos abiertos y la mandíbula se le acalambra por apretarla para intentar evitar que sus dientes castañetearan, a pesar de que está hecho añicos, no puede dormir.

Es todo lo que puede hacer para no perder la cabeza, y él no puede soportarlo, sintiéndose tan débil y vulnerable. Se había prometido a sí mismo que él había terminado con la sensación de debilidad y vulnerabilidad el día en que se alejó de Dean, el día en que se enteró de Kingsman-el día que conoció a Harry. Pero ahora se sentía crudo, expuesto, y se sentía avergonzado y enojado por la sensación cruda y expuesta. Cada vez que escuchaba las escaleras o las tablas del suelo crujir contenía la respiración, no estaba seguro de que era lo que más quiere: que Harry venga con él o que Harry se vaya de una puta vez.

Se siente como que ha estado postrado allí durante horas, pero no puede haber sido mucho más de treinta minutos cuando Harry trae un sándwich, una taza de té y un vaso de cerveza llena de un líquido de color salmón de aspecto espeso. — Las órdenes del médico, — Harry dice algo en tono de disculpa, y Eggsy trata de gemir, pero apenas logra un ruido poco patético.

Harry es tan amable de no hacer comentarios al respecto. Él pone abajo la bandeja. Se ve cansado, con su cara agotada, y le recuerda a Eggsy la última conversación que habían tenido antes de que Harry se fuera y no regresara. Las últimas palabras que Harry le escupió.

Con todos los niveles de seguridad despejados, y los protocolos destruidos, él ha escuchado ya todas las explicaciones de por qué no pudieron completarse antes. Las escucho varias veces. Roxy le dijo, Merlín le dijo, Harry trató de decirle. Las explicaciones tienen sentido. Todavía no llenan el agujero esas últimas palabras que se han desgastado en el centro de su pecho en los últimos meses, sin embargo.

— Salud. — dice con voz ronca, y Harry asiente, le pregunta si necesita cualquier otra cosa, le deja cuando Eggsy niega con la cabeza. Eggsy come la mitad del sándwich y deja lo demás. No sabe tan malo como parece, pero eso no es decir mucho.

Él no puede recordar la última vez que comió. Él no puede recordar porque está tan agotado o por que le tomo tanto tiempo, tampoco. En el momento en que él toma el té tibio ahora está tan hecho polvo que sólo da unos sorbos antes de la copa se desliza de sus manos temblorosas y su contenido se derrame por todo el colchón. Genial, Eggsy piensa, parpadeando en silencio en la mancha, y luego pone la copa de nuevo en la mesita de noche y apaga la luz.

 **Va.**

 **.**

Se siente un poco mejor cuando se despierta. El dolor de cabeza está pulsando debidamente y no bruscamente y sus manos dan pequeños espasmos en lugar de temblar. Los escalofríos y sofocos son menos graves que antes.

Tiene hambre, pero la bandeja con la otra mitad de su sándwich se ha ido.

El viaje a la planta baja es lento y tortuoso. Cuando llega allí, él se inclina contra la pared, envuelto en su edredón, y se queda allí a recuperar el aliento por un momento, con el sudor enfriándosele en la frente. No tiene ni idea de qué hora es, pero está oscuro y la mayoría de las luces están apagadas. Harry no está en casa, la parecer.

La sala de estar está más cerca de la cocina, y Eggsy tropieza hacia al sofá para descansar por un rato.

Merlín está de pie frente a él, diciéndole que Harry se ha ido, que no había nada que pudieran haber hecho, él no dice lo que pasó, pero el cuerpo de Harry esta mutilado, cubierto de sangre, con los ojos abiertos, vacío, muerto, él esta jodidamente muerto y Eggsy nunca llegó a perdonarle, nunca llegó a decirle, nunca llegó a-

Se despierta sin gritos sin llanto. Se despierta asfixiándose, con la garganta convulsionando salvajemente con aire que parece que no puede aspirar hacia su interior. Hay un cálido brazo envuelto alrededor de su pecho, y él se sostiene en él, clavando las uñas en la piel mientras trata de respirar. Harry no responde, no tirar de su brazo, se queda justo donde él está trazando una línea continua de calor sobre la espalda de Eggsy. Él está diciendo algo, en voz baja, pero Eggsy no puede oír lo que es porque las palabras de otra persona lo están ahogando con los suaves y relajantes tonos de voz de Harry.

— Malditamente muerto. — eso está jadeando, en el medio de inhalaciones harapientas, — habéis estado malditamente muerto, tú estabas jodidamente muerto, Joder…

Es jodidamente vergonzoso, pero es lo que es.

Cuando se calma lo suficiente como para dejar de tener que luchar por aire, se da cuenta de que las palabras que Harry está susurrando son _lo siento_.

Incluso cuando se estabiliza la respiración de Eggsy Harry no lo dejar ir, no para decirle que lo siente. El rostro de Eggsy está ardiendo de vergüenza y la garganta y los pulmones heridos y el dolor de cabeza ha crecido asquerosamente fuerte de nuevo. Todavía se deja a ceder contra el pecho de Harry, le permite a sus ojos deslizarse hacia la oscuridad. Se permite a sí mismo para disfrutar de la sensación de los dedos de Harry surcándole por el cabello, la sensación de calor del cuerpo de Harry envolviéndolo. Se da el privilegio de sentirse todo débil, vulnerable, crudo, expuesto, avergonzado, enojado, y con vida.

 **Vb.**

 **.**

En su vida, Harry ha torturado apersonas, mutilado personas, asesinado a personas. Mató a una iglesia llena de gente el año pasado. Sus rostros salpicados de sangre le persiguen; sus cadáveres lo persiguen. No todos ellos, no siempre, pero a menudo lo suficiente para que él se sienta nervioso cada vez que se apaga la luz en la noche.

Estas últimas semanas, no se ha despertado jadeando en medio de la noche con el claro pensamiento de esos rostros y cuerpos. Estas últimas semanas han sido la clara idea de lo que le ha hecho a Eggsy. La idea de cómo había arrastrado la vida de Eggsy y que le había prometió una diferente, una mejor, lo atrajo lejos de todo lo que había conocido en parte por algún impulso egoísta. Consiguió que Eggsy confiara en él, que lo mirara a él. Aplastado sus sentimientos en un momento de rabia ciega que, en retrospectiva, había sido incitado más por Chester King y Richmond Valentine que por el fracaso previsible de Eggsy para completar el examen final.

Y, finalmente, para colmo, había tenido el descaro de ir a morir en Kentucky de todos los lugares.

Volviendo a Londres después de tantos meses y al ver lo que le había hecho a Eggsy, lo que le había hecho a Eggsy... Merlín le había advertido a él sobre Eggsy que no lo estaba haciendo bien, pero Harry no había tenido ni idea de lo malo que era.

Pero Eggsy estaba lleno de sorpresas, y Harry realmente no debería haber estado tan medio atónito como él lo estaba cuando Eggsy dulce, duro, inteligente, testarudo, un leal Eggsy, de los cuales uno no podría haber esperado que iba a dispararle a un perro sólo para conseguir un maldito trabajo. Relajado de nuevo en sus brazos y en silencio comienza a perdonarlo.

 **VI.**

El retiro es una mierda.

(— ¿Cómo lo hiciste cuando…? — Roxy le pregunta, y Eggsy le dice, — se unió a los Marines — y se ríe el mismo en un ataque de tos.)

La peor parte es la parte que viene después de la parte física. Era más fácil no ser capaz de respirar cuando él estaba congestionado y cuando le dolía la garganta. Ahora no hay ninguna razón identificable del por qué a veces sus pulmones simplemente dejan de trabajar, negándose a trabajar, y que a falta de una razón de alguna manera hace que se sienta mucho peor.

Harry vuelve a trabajar después de dos días, cuando la fiebre de Eggsy se ha roto. Eggsy pasa todo el día en el sofá, paralizado con la realización de que se jodió, él está jodidamente mal, Kingsman nunca va a tomarlo de vuelta, nunca va a ser un agente de nuevo. Él no recuerda cómo llegó a esta conclusión, pero él sabe que tiene sentido cuando lo hizo.

En el momento en que Harry llega a casa Eggsy está subiendo las putas paredes. Harry habla con él, pero Eggsy no registra lo que está diciendo. Cuando Harry le toca le hace sentir su piel de gallina. Harry sigue hablando, sin embargo, le sigue tocando, y el primero lo hace sentir peor, pero luego lo hace sentir mejor.

 **VII**.

Se despierta bañado en sudor, gritando-

No. Él se despierta con el sonido de gritos.

Sus pies lo llevan a la habitación de Harry, sus brazos envolviéndose alrededor de Harry por su propia voluntad. Aferrándose a él con fuerza. Después de un momento de vacilación, acuna la cabeza de Harry contra su pecho como solía hacer con Daisy en las noches quisquillosas. Es la decisión correcta; Harry para de pelear, y se pone flácido contra él. Él no ha despertado, pero Eggsy no se atreve a dejarlo ir, todavía no, no cuando Harry está todavía respirando de manera errática y su cuerpo está temblando contra el de Eggsy.

Él casi se ha quedado dormido cuando Harry inhala fuertemente y abruptamente se arranca a sí mismo lejos del toque de Eggsy, en la inmersión colchón mientras se alza en posición vertical. Eggsy mantiene instintivamente los ojos cerrados, no se mueve. No se da cuenta que está conteniendo la respiración hasta que Harry está de vuelta y tira de las cubiertas sobre ambos, metiéndose en el hombro de Eggsy.

Se despierta solo, rodeado por el olor de Harry. Es duro, y él adormilamiento de su mano le permite ir a la deriva, chasquea sus labios cuando se da cuenta de dónde exactamente es que está.

Harry está en la planta baja, buscando a tientas sus gemelos y la mirada fija en una sartén que chisporrotea. Él dice buenos días de regreso, pero no se encuentra con los ojos de Eggsy.

Hay muchas cosas que Eggsy quiere decirle, todas las cuales se reducen a que no puede creer que no tenía idea de que todavía él estaba sufriendo también. Finalmente se insta en decir, — Se siente mucho mejor saber que no soy la persona única jodida bajo este techo. — con la boca llena de huevos revueltos.

Harry le da ese aspecto cálido que recibe a veces, generalmente cuando piensa que Eggsy no está mirando, y sonríe.

 **VIII**.

En algún momento poco después de la primera misión de Eggsy bajo la supervisión de Harry-como-Arthur y no mucho antes de la primera vez que se dan un beso, Eggsy termina el contrato de arrendamiento de su apartamento y se muda con Harry.

Es una decisión racional. Ninguno de los dos está en el hogar con la suficiente frecuencia o por períodos de tiempo suficientemente largos como para necesitar lugares separados, sobre todo cuando la convivencia está funcionando mucho mejor para los dos. Harry, una vez que se pone por encima de su vergüenza inicial, admite dormir mejor sabiendo que Eggsy está ahí para despertarlo si es necesario. Eggsy, a su vez, lleva un mejor cuidado de sí mismo cuando hay alguien cerca para recordarle el porqué.

También, Eggsy duerme mejor sabiendo que Harry está justo al cruzar el hall de él, dormido, respirando… vivo. Eso es algo que no comparte con Harry hasta después de ese primer beso, sin embargo.

Y a veces, cuando él no puede conseguir que sus pensamientos acelerados disminuan, a pesar de la puta cantidad de té de manzanilla que bebe o cuánto tiempo hace en su paseo nocturno con JB o lo duro que intenta concentrarse en su respiración; cuando nada de esto funciona se va al dormitorio principal, y Harry ni siquiera parpadea cuando se encuentra a Eggsy en su cama o cuando Eggsy se desliza silenciosamente bajo las sábanas a su lado.

Es sólo que funcionan mejor juntos, es todo.

(— Sabes, técnicamente estás viviendo con tu jefe, — Roxy dice pensativamente, y Eggsy se atraganta con su tónica.)

 **IX.**

Eggsy ha pensado en muchas maneras diferentes de cómo su primer beso podría suceder. Ha pensado en perezosos besos matutinos, de besos caballerosos después de las citas tradicionales. Él pensó en besos bajo la lluvia bajo un paraguas Kingsman. Él pensaba en besar a Harry en el fragor de una batalla, Harry sabría a sal y óxido y euforia.

La forma en que sucede realmente es que están en el medio de la noche. Él no sabe quién despierta a quien, tampoco sabe si se trata de sus propios sudores nocturnos o las acudidas de Harry que les despierta jadeando y ciegamente llegando el uno al otro. Es un territorio familiar a estas alturas, una de las manos de Harry pesando sobre el hombro de Eggsy, una de las manos de Eggsy encontrando su camino a la muñeca de Harry, buscando el punto de pulso.

No hay nada diferente acerca de esta situación específica, nada diferente acerca de esta noche. No hay nada en particular que haga que Eggsy se decida a dar el paso. Simplemente sucede, su mano deslizándose en sudor por el cabello húmedo de Harry, su boca reuniéndose, la lengua de Harry moviéndose contra la suya por primera vez. Se siente tan natural que Eggsy no entiende por qué su corazón late más rápido, ya que es cuando Harry le tira más cerca.

Se besan hasta que los dos están sin aliento, hasta que los latidos del corazón de Eggsy se han calmado y sus labios están hormigueando, hasta que Harry comienza a hacer ruidos somnolientos en la parte posterior de su garganta y su control sobre Eggsy comienza a aflojar.

— Tendremos que hablar de esto en la mañana, — murmura Harry, pasándose los dedos por el cabello de Eggsy y Eggsy asiente contra el pecho de Harry, resolviéndose para derribar todos y cada uno de los argumentos de _"Soy el doble de su edad"_ y / o _" Soy tu jefe "_ con más besos, y si eso no funciona, con _mamadas_.

(Resulta que cuando Harry dice _"hablar sobre esto",_ lo que realmente significa es _"beso y follar hasta que estemos tan duros, y seguir en la ducha, cocina y disfrutar de un desayuno completo y llegar tan tarde al trabajo que Merlín ni siquiera sabe qué decir y simplemente sacude la cabeza con desaliento "_.)

 **X.**

Cuando el polvo se ha asentado y todo está bien, Eggsy nunca más se despierta bañado en sudor. Harry nunca más se despierta a gritando.

Estas son algunas de las cosas que le hace despertar: la boca de Harry en su piel; los cálidos toques de Harry, que son adictivos; Y la sonrisa de Harry.

H/E H/E H/E H/E H/E H/E

* * *

Una traducción más de esta bella pareja. Un saludo ;3

Lia Out.


End file.
